monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Rathian
|Ailments = (3rd Gen onwards) |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Triple Backflip |Habitats = Old Swamp, Forest and Hills, Jungle, Desert, Swamp, Great Forest, Great Forest Peak, Tower Summit, Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Primal Forest, Heaven's Mount, Dunes, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Tower 3, Gorge, Highland, Dawnwind Valley, Ancestral Tomb |Monster Size = 2303.8 1151.9 |Monster Relations = Dreadqueen Rathian, Conflagration Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Rathalos |Generation = First }} Rathian is a Flying Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter. __TOC__ Physiology Rathian is a medium-sized true flying wyvern similar in looks to her male counterpart, Rathalos. Her hide is a dull, muted green in contrast to the Rathalos's deep red, and her lower mandible features a long, protruding chin spike. Her upper back and wingtips are covered in a moss-like fur not seen on the Rathalos, and while her clubbed tail lacks bony spikes, it makes up for this with its ability to poison foes upon contact. Abilities Rathian, like her mate, can generate flaming projectiles from her mouth. She is notably more proficient in the use of this weapon however, as she is commonly seen releasing multiple blasts at once. In addition, she is capable of charging up and releasing a more potent fire blast which can ignite a swath of ground in front of her. She can use the poisonous barbs on her tail club to inflict blunt-force, toxic wounds on foes, even if her tail was cut off. Her powerful legs allow her to run at high speeds, making her easily capable of chasing down most prey. Like the Rathalos, her vision is very keen, so Flash Bombs are useful in combat. Behavior Rathian is very territorial, choosing to patrol from ground while her Rathalos mate patrols from the sky. She will become very aggressive to potential threats, especially when in close proximity to her nest and young. Habitat Rathians can survive in almost any territory, but prefers areas with average temperature for nesting. As a result, she is known to be encountered in a large variety of areas such as the Jungle, Sandy Plains, and Primal Forest. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Dreadqueen Rathian Main Article: 'Dreadqueen Rathian'' A Deviant of Rathian first appearing in Monster Hunter Generations. Hard Core (HC) Rathian HC Rathian has purple-tinged wing claws and more spikes on her tail, as well as some new behavior; for example, tossing rocks during a tail spin. Conflagration Rathian Main Article: 'Conflagration Rathian'' A Variant of Rathian that appears in Monster Hunter Online. Game Appearances In-Game Description Breakable Parts - Tail (Sever) = - Wings (x2) = }} Elemental/Status Effectiveness Monster Hunter 3 | width="15" | | align="center" valign="top" | |} Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Information taken from mhp3rd.net Item Effectiveness Damage Effectiveness For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Rathian info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. MH4U Breakable Parts Notes Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MHX Monsters